This is a Book
by xxMarauderWhinniexx
Summary: Remus is fed up having to do 3 lots of homework, whilst James and Sirius struggle to come up with any other good uses for a book. NO SLASH


**This is a Book**

**AN: Hi! Please read and leave a review because it really makes my day! All characters belong to the amazing, fabulous J.K. Rowling, here it goes…**

"Look here Sirius! This is a book, why don't you use it and figure out your transfiguration work instead of me having to do double all the time!" Remus Lupin was almost begging his friend know, he was fed up with having to do all his bits of homework each day as well as all his friends.

"A book you say Mooney, interesting!" Called Sirius sarcastically, it wasn't he couldn't do his work or not that he didn't know how to, its just he could not find the time! Within all the pranking and winding up Snape, he simply had no time left for stuff like that anymore.

"I wonder what you could do with one of those." He taunted

"Urgh, fine then, but don't expect my help" Remus groaned as he picked up all his books and placed them in his back before heading up to the boys dormitories. Sirius however didn't follow, but picked up a bit parchment and one of his old quills and at the top of the page wrote:

**This is Book: a list of possibilities that you could use one of those for!**

This would thrill Mooney he thought to himself, as he started to jot down some ideas.

**Reading and studying – manly for the use of my dear friend Mooney**

**Building bricks – when the world runs out of… well… actual bricks? **

**A colouring book, to colour in all the pictures – courtesy of Wormtail, to keep him entertained**

**As a weapon – used to whack Sniverlles when he is being practically annoying**

**Throwing for a game of catch – useful on those lazy summer afternoons **

**As a spin off point for number 5 like a stick for a dog – *shifty eyes***

Sirius chuckled as he looked up and down the page, this was sure to be a score along his fellow Marauders (minus Mooney of course). Almost the second after he had put the quill down, a very flustered looking James Potter entered the common room. Sirius smirked; James was just going to adore this! He smiled over at his best friend who had just spotted him and hurried over to look at the list.

"Hello Padfoot, and what are we up to today" He asked peering over Sirius' shoulder. "Here's me guessing you are winding up dear old Mooney" He sent a quizzical look over to his best friend. Sirius let out a bark like laugh and James soon followed with a small chuckle and picked up Siriu's discarded quill.

**Use it as fly squatter – simple, yet effective**

**If you need something to stand on if you're a midget *cough cough* Flitwick *cough cough***

"Really Prongs, is that the best you can up with, oh and Flitwick already does that" Sirius challenged as he stole the quill back of James

**Use it as a sort of tombstone for someone who liked reading – remember to tell Mooney we have his funeral sorted**

"SIRIUS" James exclaimed but only got a cheeky smile in response, as he passed the quill over to his best friend

**A WHACKING DEVISE! – mwhahaha Sirius Batty family beware!**

**Find new ways to annoy Sniverlous – I'm gonna be busy tomorrow!**

**Ripping out the pages for firewood – easy and yet again very effective **

"BORRING!" Sirius cheered as he taunted, once again, steeling his quill back of his best friend. He hesitated for a minute before looking up at James and promptly dropping the quill again.

"I think Prongs my friend, we are done, for my magnificent mind can no longer think of uses for this book" James just chuckled and snatched up the piece of paper and neatly wrote at the top

"Sirius's Homework"

"Think I may just go see what Remus thinks of this" James announced before vanishing into the boys dorms, slipping it under their room's door and quickly sprinting back down the stairs.

"Now we wait?" Sirius asked

"I'm thing about three… two…one-"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK"

"I say we run" James and Sirius yelped.

**Hope you liked it! Please review, I'll give you a cookie ;D**


End file.
